


House Hunting

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Ai and Karin have been together for years, and they've decided to get their first house together. They then decide they need to 'christen' the house in the only way they know how.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Miyashita Ai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> SIFAS just came out, and I'm having fun playing it. In the hopes that this will kickstart a renaissance of Love Live fans, I'm gonna be spending this month writing SIFAS fics. I'll be back to writing a variety of fics in April.

As a responsible married couple in their late twenties, Ai and Karin were looking to buy their first house together. They had been living in the same apartment for five years, but it was high time that they slap down a down payment on something more permanent. Over the weekend, they had decided to go over to a housing complex that Karin had found online and see how the homes looked in person. To their surprise, the first house they entered was completely empty: not a salesperson in sight.

"Huh... I expected someone would be here to show us around," Karin mused, looking around the house. They had entered through the front door, which led them into a hallway. The place looked sparse but extremely tidy, as befitting a house that was trying to be sold. They were standing on wood paneling, which was something that she had specifically been looking for. Of course, this was despite Ai's claims that there would be no 'Dengeki' without carpeting, but any jokes she made were automatically disregarded.

"Looks like we get to be our own tour guides!" Ai bounded forward, leaping into the living room with a big smile. "Ooh, this place looks nice!" She wasn't wrong. There was plenty of room for the two of them to place whatever furniture they needed, and right in view was a nice-looking kitchen with what appeared to be smooth marble countertops. Karin had to whistle in appreciation. "Oh, is that for me?"

"Hardly." Karin rolled her eyes, stepping into the living room after her wife. Grinning that big grin she always had when she thought she'd said something funny, which was all the time, Ai pulled out the lollipop between her lips and blew her a kiss. Then she put it back into her mouth and started to wander around the house. Karin followed suit, and the two of them went exploring, trying to see for themselves if this house would work for them.

"Look, Karin, look! There's an office here!" It indeed _was_ an office, set up to show what could be used for an online business. "I could take my modeling pictures in here!" That got Karin's attention. She could now imagine the desks and computer removed, replaced by lighting and a fancy camera. Ai would be standing right where she was: in the middle of the room. The blinds would be closed, and she'd have that demure, feminine smile she'd put on just for her work. She'd put a hand on her hip, stripped down to a pair of orange underwear. In the back, only Karin would know just how little it covered...

"Yeah," she mumbled, then started to blush as she realized she was spacing out. "It could definitely work." She tried to knock herself back to the present day, knowing that fantasizing about the future wouldn't do her much good. They hadn't even looked through the entire house yet, much less bought it. "Or perhaps it could be my dance studio." She stretched her arms above her head, letting herself fall into the imagination trap again. There was enough room for her to keep properly limbered up. It wouldn't do for a trainer of her caliber to slack off.

Of course, she wasn't the only one now caught in a landslide of fantasies. As soon as she suggested making it a dance studio, Ai's mind was working overtime. She could see Karin clear as day, wearing her alluring workout outfit that really showed off her curvaceous figure. There'd be a mat on the ground, and she'd be down on it and stretching out those long limbs of hers. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the thought of Karin practicing yoga, getting into the downward dog pose and giving a little wiggle of her perfectly-shaped butt. Gods, she wanted to smack it like Akon...

"Maybe it could be both," she decided to suggest, though she knew how distracting it would be trying to take pictures while Karin was right by her stretching out that gorgeous body of hers. Especially if she was doing it without a shirt on... Oh lordy lord, her in a sports bra and yoga pants was just too much for her poor heart to bear. For her concentration, it would definitely be a _bra_ blem! Get it? Bra? Problem? Ahh, you get it.

"Yeah, maybe..." As for Karin, she could only imagine how hard it would be to focus on her routines with Ai standing there showing off her lovely body in little clothing. It would be horribly embarrassing to pull a muscle because she did an incorrect stretch while ogling her wife deliberately bouncing her boobs for some sort of pervy promo. Sex sold, and nobody sold it like Ai.

They both made their way out of that room, but they had more on their minds now than just buying a house. Furtive glances were somehow unnoticed by the other as they wandered around the rest of the first floor, their minds no longer concentrated on what they were looking at. They'd make comments, but it was clear that neither of them were being as thorough as they should have been. It was just a matter of if either one of them would notice that the other was feeling the same kind of way, or if they could even snap out of it.

When they reached the stairs, Karin went up first. That simple action was what ended Ai's ability to keep her cool. It was all due to what Karin was wearing. As she walked up the stairs, Ai was able to watch Karin's fine ass sway from side to side in the tightest pair of jeans she had in her drawers. It hugged her ass like nobody's business, to the point where Ai didn't think she could fit her hands in those back pockets. She was hypnotized by its sway, making her stumble up the stairs. Luckily, she grabbed onto the handrail to keep from falling forward, but she made a little noise of surprised, and it was noticed.

"Are you okay?" Karin looked at her with concern, apparently having not realized what had caused her to trip in the first place. Ai could only notice how she bent over to look at her, though. The top Karin was wearing was navy blue and bared a lot of cleavage: deliberately, of course. Her three little moles were visible right above the tops of her breasts, which looked liable to fall out of her shirt if she started running. All bets were off now.

"Abs-solutely!" She shoved a hand under Karin's shirt, catching her by surprise as she pressed her palm against her stomach. "Ai need you, Karin. Right now." She chewed on her lower lip, making herself look as desiring - and desirable - as possible. Puffing out her chest, there was no doubt that she was looking for some fun right then and there. Only a completely oblivious person would miss those signs, and Karin was not oblivious in the slightest.

"Well, how can I say no to that?" She reached out and grabbed Ai's hand, smiling at her. "Since this might be our new home, how about we go christen the bed?" That made Ai's eyes light up. She nodded fervently, eagerly following Karin up the stairs. They ignored every other room, not even bothering to take a look at the majority of the second floor. Instead, they headed right down the hall, where they could see the bedroom through an open door.

They got into the bedroom and shut the door, turning to face each other. Ai, captivated by Karin's beauty, wasn't able to hold herself back for a moment more. She pushed Karin against the door, kissing her fervently. Her hands went down to Karin's hips, holding onto them tightly as she stuck her tongue out, licking around Karin's lips. Being the good sport that she was, Karin parted her lips to allow Ai entrance.

However, her competitive nature soon reared its head, and she started to fight back. She used her tongue to push Ai's back out, then got hers into Ai's mouth. Now she had the advantage, and she was able to french kiss her as much as she wanted. Ai was just happy to be getting kisses of such a nature from her wife, and she took them in stride. Her grip tightened on Karin's hips, pressing their chests together as they went at each other with reckless abandon.

Suddenly, Karin broke away from their kiss. "I think it's time for a little show." She slipped out from Ai's body, sauntering over to the bed. Each step, she made sure to put a sway to her hips, knowing that Ai would be looking at her butt. Looking over her shoulder, she smiled her easygoing smile, reaching around her body to slap her ass. Ai definitely had her 'Aiys' on her.

Ai wanted to surge forward and get busier with her wife than rush hour traffic, but she knew waiting would be prudent in that moment. Karin was going to do some modeling of her own, and she didn't want to interrupt. So she just stood there, desperate to do something with her hands that would get her kicked out of the PTA, but knowing that they needed to stay at her sides for a bit. Or, she could just absently rub herself underneath her skirt, which she decided was a better course of action. She slipped her hand beneath her skirt, sighing quietly as she rubbed the front of her panties.

Standing in front of the bed, Karin ran her hands down her body, exuding sex appeal effortlessly. She swayed her hips from side to side like a belly dancer, crossing her arms at her waist and grabbing her shirt. Pulling it up over her head, she tossed it over her shoulder and onto the bed. Now Ai was staring wholeheartedly at her breasts: two large melons stuffed into a navy blue bra that showed off even more cleavage than her shirt had. Most people would pass out trying to comprehend such incredible mammaries, but Ai wasn't a normal person. She was too strong: too horny.

Karin continued with her striptease, hands dropping to the front of her jeans. She popped open the button, slowly sliding down the zipper. The flaps fell open, granting Ai a peek at the matching panties she wore underneath. Her own panties were growing extremely wet, and the temptation to just throw herself at her wife was... well, tempting. She held on as long as she could, though. Getting to see Karin do a personal striptease was a wonderful treat that was always important to savor.

She grabbed her jeans and slowly pulled them down, having to put effort into tugging them off her hips. They were oh-so tight, and oh-so deliberately so. She knew how good her ass looked in jeans, and the tighter the better. How tough it was to get them off was worth it just because it made the teasing that much better. So she slipped them down slowly, feeling the juices flowing as Ai watched her with unrestrained lust. Ai wanted her just as badly as she wanted Ai, and soon there would be nothing holding them back.

In just her bra and panties, she stepped out of her jeans and started to rub her hands across her body. She stroked down her sides and across her stomach, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them enticingly. Then she sunk down to rub the front of her panties, moaning happily at finally getting some friction down there. She could tell that Ai was barely hanging onto her self-control, but she couldn't help continuing to tease. It was something she'd do until Ai completely lost it and threw herself upon her.

Turning around, she bent over and wiggled her ass in Ai's direction. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, she started to peel them down. Over her ass they went, exposing inch after inch of skin until it was all on display. Her thick ass was bared for Ai's delight, wiggling around to give her a hell of a show. When she left her panties right beneath her butt, smacking it and letting the sound echo across the room, that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She could hear Ai heading right for her, and she didn't bother turning around before she had been set upon. Ai slammed her crotch against her naked ass, rubbing desperately against her as she wrapped her arms around her torso. She started to grope at her breasts, making her moan as she pressed them into her palms. Ai's heavy breathing was turning her on by itself, and there was more than that in store for her.

"No more teasing," Ai whispered huskily, sliding a hand down her stomach and to her crotch. She rubbed against it with two fingers, making Karin moan: one of the most beautiful sounds on the planet. "Ai want you now, and Ai'm going to take Karin of you." It took all Karin had not to groan at the double dosage of name puns. Even after a decade of knowing each other, there was something about those jokes that made her both want to applaud Ai and also toss her out the window.

"You are so, so very lucky that I love you," Karin purred, escaping Ai's grasp and falling onto the bed. Quickly, she flipped onto her back and reached up for Ai, pulling her down on top of her and resuming their makeout session. Ai was only too happy to reciprocate, kissing her like they hadn't been together in weeks. Their hands roamed all over each other, trying to touch every inch of skin that they could reach. In the commotion, Ai's skirt flipped up a bit, her panty-clad crotch grinding against Karin's bare snatch. They were experiencing heaven right there in that bed.

Soon enough, Karin was lying down by the headboard. There had been way too many pillows stacked up on the bed, so they'd shoved a bunch of them off while making out. When there was just one pillow left, Karin laid her head on that and looked down at her wife. Ai smiled at her, getting her to lift her legs up so she could remove her panties completely. With those out of the way, Karin was able to spread her legs and let Ai get in between them. It may have not been their house yet, but they sure were treating it like it was.

Ai loved being between Karin's legs. It was the place to be, and that was a fact, Jack. She inhaled her wife's scent, nearly overdosing on it. Not even permanent markers could compete with the scent of Karin's pussy. She could already see that Karin was wet, and that made her wet as well. Well, wett _er_ : she had already been getting wet watching Karin's ass wiggle around in those tight-as-fuck jeans. Her poor panties were getting an impromptu wash down there.

She pressed her tongue against Karin's slit, lapping up and down to lick up her juices. It was only the beginning of how wet Karin could get, but the taste was still akin to ambrosia for her. She happily slurped it up, ears attuned to any sounds Karin made. Her moans were soft and husky, though they weren't yet as loud as they could be. That was only the start of what Ai had in store for her, though. She was going to feast on her wife's pussy like a limitless buffet.

Her hands roamed up Karin's stomach, reaching her bra-covered breasts. As usual, her bra was in the way, and it needed to be removed from the field of play. She pushed up on it, getting it up and over Karin's breasts. Neither of them bothered to try and remove it properly: it just rested on her chest, exposing her fully. When Ai looked up, she couldn't even see Karin's face. All she could see was boobs, and that was the most wondrous sight imaginable.

With Karin's bra pushed up, she was able to grab onto them and give them a good squeeze. At the same time, she slipped her tongue in between her folds and started to explore. While her tongue bathed Karin's inner walls, her hands groped and squeezed her heaving breasts. Karin moaned louder, lifting her back up so her breasts could be pressed into Ai's hands. Her palms brushed against her nipples, making it incredibly difficult to stay anything close to silent.

The bed wasn't as big as one that they'd choose for themselves, should they move in there. Ai's legs were hanging off the bed, her feet hovering above the ground. It was the only way she could eat Karin out while she was lying down like that, but that was okay. As long as she had the taste of Karin's juices on her tongue, she could live with a less-than-comfortable position. She'd seen Karin doing yoga poses that looked much harder than what she was going through.

"That's the spot," Karin sighed, reaching back and grabbing the headboard with one hand. With the other, she started to play and tug on Ai's hair. She took great care of her hair, so it felt really nice to the touch. It was also nice to have something to grab while her pussy was being eaten out. She bucked her hips up, shoving Ai's tongue deeper inside her. The deeper the better, after all.

Deeper was Ai's mission, and better was the goal. She shoved her tongue in as deep as it could go, circling it around to get at every pleasure spot she could reach. The way Karin was starting to squirm beneath her, she could tell she was doing a good job. Not that she ever did a bad job, of course. She was a pussy-eating prodigy. A master of muff ministrations. The lord of labia licking. She could make up more of those titles for days, but she wouldn't. Maybe.

Karin was getting wetter, which meant that she was getting closer. Ai eagerly lapped up everything she could get before diving back in to generate more. Her fingers were now pinching Karin's nipples, which made her let out higher-pitched cries of pleasure. When her voice got that high, she was definitely near an orgasm. That meant it was time for her tongue to get acquainted with the most sensitive little nub she knew. Lifting her tongue up, she started to lash it across Karin's clit.

The pleasure was becoming almost too much to bear. Karin wrapped her legs around Ai's head, driving her down against her pussy. She huffed and moaned, scratching at Ai's scalp while her knuckles went white against the headboard. When she started to cum, dark spots began flitting in and out of her vision. They blinked all over the bedroom as she covered Ai's lips in her juices, making a perfect mess. She wasn't able to keep herself quiet, and she let out her loudest moan so far. It was body-shaking, much like the orgasm she was experiencing. Even after having been sexually active with Ai for nearly a decade, the way that tongue worked on her was enough to nearly paralyze her with pleasure.

"Mmm, so good," Ai sighed happily, still stuck between Karin's legs. Her voice was muffled, but Karin could make out what she was saying. She unwrapped her legs from around Ai's head, allowing her to lift herself up and make a show of licking her quim-stained lips. "We definitely put this bed through its paces," she laughed. "Though I think we'll need to buy a bigger bed for these sorts of activities."

"Yeah, but this isn't going to be our bed anyway," Karin chuckled, but her laughter immediately stopped when she heard something odd. It was someone talking, but it wasn't Ai. It definitely wasn't herself either, or she'd probably know it.

"This place looks great." An unfamiliar voice came from outside the bedroom. From the sound of it, they were in the living area of the second floor, so they were decently close. "Though I thought I heard something up here." A blush came to Karin's face as she realized just what they thought they had heard. She had been moaning up a storm, and there was someone else in the house. The fact that what they were doing was technically public suddenly reared its ugly, surprisingly-hot head.

"I think it came from outside." There was another voice, and that made Karin's heart start to beat fast. This was not the best scenario to be caught in. At any moment, those two strangers might walk in and find her butt-naked with her wife in between her legs. Sure, she liked to look cool and sexy in public, but this was a bit _too_ sexy. Whoever they were, they didn't need to see _everything_. That would ruin the allure of it all.

"Time to make like a tree and _leaf_ ," Ai whispered, slipping out from between her legs and standing up at the foot of the bed. She began to smooth out her skirt when the couple spoke again. This time, they sounded closer.

"I wonder what's in that room with the closed door." Well, they were fucked. With no time to waste, Karin rolled off the bed, landing next to her stripped-off clothes. She scooped them up hastily, hurrying for what looked to be a closet on the opposite wall. Ai power-walked towards her: since she was still clothed, she had her hands empty and could open up the door. The two of them slipped inside and closed the door just in time.

"This room looks really nice." They had entered. Both Ai and Karin tried to calm their breathing, as they both were breathing much faster than usual. It would have been easier to explain away what they were doing there if one of them hadn't been naked. For now, they had to hide in the closet and hope that the couple would leave. Then they could plot their escape without being seen. Meanwhile, Karin had a chance to get dressed again in the darkness of the closet.

She had a chance, but that didn't mean she was going to take it. Though her vision was completely impaired in the dark, she didn't have to see anything to know what was in front of her. Ai's back was to her, which meant her fine backside was hers for the touching. Sure, they were in a very compromised position, but that didn't mean she couldn't do nothing. Honestly, knowing that there was someone right outside the door was turning her on in ways that she was only beginning to understand.

"Karin!" Ai's whispered shock barely registered in her ears. She had somehow been able to keep her voice to an almost-imperceptible register, even when her ass was suddenly being grabbed beneath her skirt. Karin had gotten lucky, taking a stab in the dark for her wife's fine ass. Now with both hands on it, she squeezed it as rough as she could, grabbing two fistfuls of Ai's panties. There was certainly a temptation to spank her, but she wasn't _that_ horny. Or perhaps just not that stupid.

"Shh..." She slipped her hands underneath Ai's underwear, grabbing at her butt now. Ai had gone silent, but she could feel her body starting to move in response to her touching. Her ass was shaking back and forth, though anything else she was doing was either shrouded in darkness or silenced. The fact that she couldn't see anything when Ai's body was always a sight to behold was annoying. Temporarily abandoning her post, she reached down until she found her jeans, crumpled up on the floor. She moved them around until she could find her pocket, where she pulled out her phone and cast a (flash)light on their proceedings.

Ai had her body pressed up against the door. She was looking over her shoulder, her face flushed and body shaking a bit. From the look in her eyes, she appeared to be aroused, despite the situation. They were in the same boat, then. Her eyes widened, staring at Karin with a silent plea for her to continue if she was going to risk it all. That was a fair point.

Still holding her phone in one hand to keep the light trained on Ai, she used her other hand to grab Ai's panties and yank them off her ass. They fell to her ankles, bunching up upon contact with her feet. She stepped up right behind Ai, lifting up her skirt so she could get a good look at her bare ass. It was so beautifully shaped: nice and plump, with a roundness that just begged for a spanking. She often would do so: anytime Ai would walk past her in just her underwear, or _nothing_ , she'd make sure to slap that ass out of the goodness of her heart. However, as much as she wanted to just whale on it, she continued to resist. It was one of the toughest things she'd ever done.

Letting Ai's skirt flutter back down, she pressed up against her back and moved her hand around to her front. She slipped it under the front of Ai's skirt, rubbing her fingers against her slit. Her smile widened when she felt how wet Ai was. She was soaked: dripping even. She was more than ready for what they were about to do. Wiggling her fingers right in front of her pussy, she was just as ready.

With her phone's flashlight on, she could now she Ai biting down hard on her lip to keep her voice down as two fingers were pushed inside her. She couldn't stop smiling, feeling empowered by how much she was affecting Ai. It was a feeling she had often, and she never grew tired of it. She started to pump her fingers in and out of Ai's pussy, the sounds of schlicking and their heavy, muffled breathing being the only things they could hear. Well, besides the couple outside.

"I wonder why all the pillows are knocked off the bed." Ai broke out into snickers, which let a couple of moans slip out. She covered her mouth quickly, though Karin could still feel the giggles making her body shake. Being unable to laugh out loud was making it worse. "Hey, wait, what's this?" They could hear footsteps coming closer, and then they heard something that really should not have been said. "Is this... a pair of panties?"

_'Ooh, fuck...'_ Karin's fingers stopped, looking over her shoulder at the bundle of clothes she'd dropped on the ground. She stuck her leg out and tentatively kicked at her jeans, wishing that her panties would just appear where they were supposed to be. It was futile, though, for she knew the truth: she must have dropped them while trying to hurry into the closet. This was... definitely a problem.

That was her problem. Ai's problem was that Karin's fingers were no longer fucking her. That was a _big_ problem. Trying to tamp down on her whines, she ground her hips against Karin's hand, trying to get her fingers going again. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Karin staring at her like, _'Are you serious?'_ Hell yeah, she was serious! If Karin was going to be the one to disrobe her and fuck her in such a precarious predicament, then she had better finish what she started.

As much as Karin realized how badly she had messed up, she could tell that her wife was wanting. How could she leave her needy any longer than she already had? Hoping for the best, she started moving her fingers again. Of course, the best was subjective, as she heard the handle to the closet door being grabbed. Well, now she was fucked, and Ai was double fucked. They'd be lucky to not get banned from the entire housing community.

Things may have looked grim, but Ai wasn't about to have things end if she could help it. In a flash, she grabbed the handle on their side of the door and pulled back. She held on for dear life, using a strength even Karin didn't know she had to make sure the person on the other side couldn't open the door. At the same time, she looked over her shoulder again, silently urging Karin to keep fucking her. Karin could only shake her head in wonder, mouthing 'I love you' while she kept her fingers moving.

"Huh, the door's stuck." They kept tugging, and Ai kept holding on. It was kind of incredible that she could keep that sort of grasp while there were two fingers roaming around her insides. Even when Karin put in a third, Ai refused to budge. "We should probably tell someone about this. I think we've seen enough anyway." That was such a relief, but Karin refused to so much as breathe too heavily until she heard their footsteps fade completely away. Only then did she let out a breath. That had been way too close.

"Ooh _fuck_ , I thought they'd never leave!" Ai let out more than the breath she'd been holding. She slapped her hands against the door, bucking against Karin's fingers. "Come on, Karin! If they tell someone about the door, someone will be back to check! Fuck me now! Fuck me like a gacha game!" Karin pursed her lips, but she allowed that one to slide. Just like her fingers, sliding in and out of Ai's pussy. "Yesss! Yes! Yesyesyes, don't stop don't stop! Aaahhh!!!" 

Karin considered mentioning that the couple probably hadn't gotten out of the house yet, and they would likely hear 'something' again, but she decided, _'Eh, fuck it.'_ She could imagine Ai saying _'Literally!'_ , and she was damn lucky that she was just in Karin's mind at the moment. Pressing her wife against the door, she fingerfucked her without having to worry about... well, anything. They could do whatever they wanted now that they had thrown the last scraps of their caution to the wind.

"Cumming!" Yowling and slamming her body against the door, Ai came all over Karin's fingers. She spasmed in place, the door creaking enough that Karin was worried it might break down. Luckily for their insurance, it stayed put, able to keep the horny gyaru at bay. That didn't keep Karin's fingers any cleaner, though. She would happily lick off Ai's juices, but they'd still be a bit wet afterwards. There was no running water in these show houses either.

Ai pushed herself off the wall as Karin slipped her fingers out. She reached down and pulled up her panties, smoothing down her skirt while Karin sucked on her fingers. Watching it in the light of Karin's phone, Ai licked her lips, enjoying the sight. She was definitely excited to do some more house-breaking activities, but first she needed a quick break. You know what they say: breathe, then conceive.

As for Karin, who breathed, but did _not_ conceive, she was forced to wipe her fingers off on her jeans. Then she got dressed, being brutally reminded that one part of her outfit was missing. She felt _weird_ with her jeans rubbing against her bare pussy: it made her breath hitch when she moved in a certain way. It was all she could focus on as the two of them finally left the closet, heading back into the now-empty bedroom.

"Ahh, that was great!" Ai exclaimed, flopping onto the back. She laid there in a starfish pattern, a big smile on her face. Karin just rolled her eyes, tugging on her tight jeans to try and get them feel more normal. Without her panties, though, it wasn't to be. She'd walked outside commando before, but that was in stuff like comfy shorts. This was a new experience for her, and she wasn't sure whether she was completely annoyed or horny.

"Yeah, it was." She stood next to the bed, crossing her arms and looking down at Ai. Her blissful wife didn't seem interested in moving. "Come on," she sighed, finally moving away from the bed. "Let's at least check out the rest of the second floor and get out of here before I lose any more clothing." She left the room, but didn't get far. Ai had rolled off the bed and bum-rushed her, tackling her onto the large show couch and pinning her down.

"I don't think you need that clothing anyway," Ai panted above her, lust clear in her vision. "C'mon, let's break this place in some more. How can we know if this is the right house if we only do it in one room?" Well... She _did_ kind of have a point. In the middle of her thinking, Ai was already down to kiss her deeply, pawing at her clothing. Eh, screw it. She just shrugged internally and got her arms around Ai, kissing her with everything she had.

"So, you said the closet door in the master bedroom was stuck?" A new voice came from the bottom of the stairs, and what sounded like multiple people starting to climb them. Ai and Karin pulled away from each other, staring into their eyes, then down at their bodies. In such a short time, they had already done some damage to each other. Karin's jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped again, while Ai's top was pushed up to her throat and her skirt had been flipped up to her stomach. Ai had been in the process of yanking Karin's shirt up as well, so her toned stomach was exposed as well as Ai's underwear. 

"Well," Ai whispered, smiling sheepishly at Karin with a heavy blush on her face. "It looks like we're gonna get caught with our pants down, huh?" Karin just groaned, pressing her forehead against Ai's chest.

"Ai, you're not even wearing pants... Just give me that pillow so I can cover myself."


End file.
